


Through The Woods

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Creature Fic, Creepy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Walks In The Woods, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: With only a few words of discussion about the print- mutual "What the hell?"s and the like, that is- the two decided to continue on their way, rather than linger around trying to play detective to whatever that print belonged toThey did, however, just so happen to start sticking a little bit closer together than they had been beforeA few more minutes into it and the footprint was beginning to fade to the backs of their minds.... until they heard the screamDay 31 of Y-G-October 2018





	Through The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> Ah, the finally day of this challenge http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving "Creature"
> 
> I had a real blast with this, I might just do it again next year!

"Atem, are you ready to go?"

Atem straightened his hood one last time, then smiled at his partner as he walked downstairs and twirled in his dress

"That depends, do I look like a tasty enough Little Red Riding Hood for you to devour, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?"

Yugi looked _thrilled_ , grinning at him from ear to ear

"I think you look like a perfectly tasty treat," he promised, leaning up to give his boyfreind an adoring kiss before holding out his paw-covered hand for his partner

"Let's be on our way then, Kaiba sounded pretty serious about not wanting us to be late," he mused, grabbing his keys- or.... trying to grab his keys rather, he hadn't accounted for just how difficult working with these giant mittens would be

Atem ended up having to get the keys off of the table for him, snickering playfully before stepping out of the game shop with his lover and locking up behind him

"I noticed that, are these Halloween parties something he does often?"

"Mmm no.... in fact, to my knowledge, this is the first one,"

"Really? How peculiar, I wonder if it has to do with any particular reason..."

"I'm willing to bet that it does, I bet he's going to make some announcement about his new game tonight,"

"The virtual reality horror game?"

"Yep, I don't know much about it, but it makes sense that he would make a big announcement about it, like a release date or something, on Halloween, at a Halloween party, the extra-ness certainly suits him,"

"You're probably right, I've never known Kaiba to give up a good opportunity to advertise business," Atem mused with a teasing smirk

"Then that's probably what the entire party is about, a clever excuse to make a big announcement about the game in front of alot of people- live," Yugi agreed

"I must admit, it's a smart business choice,"

"I agree with you," Atem nodded, suddenly stopping in his tracks when Yugi raised his hand up a little, placing it directly in front of his boyfreind

"I don't think we should go this way... I remember Joey and Tristan went down this way last year and said it was blocked off for a big party, come on, I know of a short cut we can take,"

A short cut?

... Well, whatever his partner said

Yugi certainly knew his home town better than Atem did, so he had no reason to doubt him

With nothing more than a simple nod of agreement, Atem followed Yugi across the street and into a rather large wooded area

It was dark, enough so that Yugi had to turn on the flashlight on his phone

(Or, rather, had to tell Atem to turn on the flashlight of his phone)

"Are you certain we'll get to Kaiba's this way?"

"Positive, we're trying to get to Kaiba _Land_ , remember? We can get in through the back from here," he promised

Again, Atem merely nodded his agreement, but this time he chose to stick a little bit closer to Yugi

Maybe he was just imagining things, but something about these woods really didn't feel right, he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was....

"A little scared, Mou Hitori?" Yugi teased lightly, nudging Atem teasingly but being quick to loop their arms together to keep him close-by

"Not at all, it's just.. dark out, so I didn't want to lose sight of you," he explained, _lying through his teeth_

And Yugi could practically see the lie written all over his face

"Whatever you say, Pharaoh," he smirked, still teasing, as they walked

The first five minutes or so were easy enough, the flashlight guided their way and although there was no discernible trail in the woods, it wasn't quite the maze Atem assumed it would be, and Yugi seemed confident in knowing his way

After that five minute mark, however.... that was when things started to get a little sketchy

Pretty soon, Yugi found himself tripping over something, and when the two glanced down to see what it was, they found a rather large footprint in the dirt

It was atleast three times the size of Yugi's foot, and it was fairly deep too, whatever had made it had obviously been carrying some weight

In addition to that, the footprint looked.... odd

It didn't really look like an animal's- it had five toes and was vaguely human shaped- but then again, it really didn't look human either

The flatness of it, the depth, something about the very shape, it just seemed... _off_

With only a few words of discussion about the print- mutual "What the hell?"s and the like, that is- the two decided to continue on their way, rather than linger around trying to play detective to whatever that print belonged to

They did, however, just so happen to start sticking a little bit closer together than they had been before

A few more minutes into it and the footprint was beginning to fade to the backs of their minds.... until they heard the scream

It sounded..... it sounded like some strange, bizarre mix between human and animal

It was deep, a deep baritone voice, and perhaps "shout" is really a better term over "scream"

It was a short sound, only lasting a few breif seconds, and deep, almost rumbling sort of sound

It sounded to be deliberate, like it was calling for something... or... someone...

The sound made Atem shift a little closer to Yugi as they walked, his heart racing in his chest, his breathing a little bit more shallow, but he said nothing

He trusted his partner, and that meant he wasn't going to question it, just.... stick a little bit closer, that was all

Atleast, until they heard the strange sound a second time, and this time, it was much closer to where they were

".. Yugi.... do you know what that was?"

"Actually, I have no idea," the smaller duelist confessed, gently but firmly squeezing Atem's hand

"I'm sure everything is fine though, really, it's got to be some kind of animal,"

It had to be an animal.... because humans just don't sound like that

The register of the voice was low, and harsh, and loud, and something about it just seemed distinctly.. primal

Atem felt his heart starting to beat a little faster, and it had already been racing for a little wile now

They started moving a little bit faster, Atem clinging harder to Yugi as they went, when suddenly they heard the sound of twigs snapping....

And it was only a few feet away from them

Yugi decided that he was going to settle things once and for all and shined his flashlight in the direction of the sound

He managed to catch the movement of some trees and bushes, but nothing more

And the strange scream-shout from before?

They heard it again, but much, much closer this time

The sound of leaves under feet and hurried footfall also began to echo around them, and wordlessly, Yugi squeezed his partner's hand and began to speed up

They didn't speak, but then, the two of them never really needed to, they always were able to tell what the other was thinking, what the other wanted, what the other needed, and right now, it was pretty clear that both of them needed to get out of the woods

The sound of movement behind them was fast-approaching though, and it sounded almost as if the faster the pair sped up, the faster whatever was following them sped up as well

When they turned suddenly, so did it

When they ran through a particularly dense section of trees, so did it

They couldn't shake it, no matter how hard they tried, and soon, their fast walking became flat out running

"Y-Yugi... do you have even the foggiest idea of what's chasing us!?"

"N-No, no I don't, but look! We're almost at Kaiba Land, just a little further, just through those trees!"

And Atem, as always, trusted his partner, and continued to follow

The thing behind them, whatever it was, apparently realized that their destination was fast approaching, as it sped up as well, letting out a loud scream- just as deep as before, but this time seemingly more... hurried, more desperate, as the sound of the footfall behind them reached their peak

Yugi tightened his grip on Atem's hand through his glove, and with a sharp tug, pulled his partner suddenly through another gaggle of trees, with a few more frenzied steps, they both tumbled forward, finding themselves just outside of Kaiba Land

They wasted no time from there, rushing towards the front gate to enter, hurrying to stand in line

"What... what do you think that... that .... THING... was?" Atem panted quietly as he stepped into the small line that had gathered just outside the gate

"I... I don't know.... but I think it's safe to say that we aren't going through the woods to get back home,"

Atem let out a slightly amused huff, wrapping his arms around Yugi and giving him a tight but loving hug

"Partner, I think it's safe to say we aren't going through the woods for anything, ever again,"


End file.
